Medieval Cop
Medieval Cop is a mystery/humor game series created by GeminiGamer, also known as VasantJ. The games are centered around Dregg Moriss, the most depressed police officer in Rightia. Join Dregg as he investigates murders and kidnappings while continuously being thrown into adventures he's less than willing to take. Medieval Cop has a companion series titled Medieval Angel (formerly known as Medieval Shorts) which stars a young, energetic girl named Amber Heart who recently began her career as an officer on Rightia's Police force. There is also the standalone spin-off concerning Ada Graceheart, which is titled Wolf's Bane. There is also a proper spin-off series titled Medieval Chronicles. Medieval Chronicles is a series of loosely canonical episodes presumably taking place sometime after the first story arc ends, but it does not have any real connection to the plot of the main series. For the chronology - or, if you want to play them in order - please see the ''Timeline''. ''In the case of the Medieval Chronicles series, one should play up to the most recent games in order to understand the context of the characters, but it is not necessary to play Chronicles in any particular order. Episodes The Death Of A Lawyer Meet Dregg, the most depressing cop in the Medieval Times in a country full of idiots and corruption. The True Monster Dregg is back and he is more sarcastic and depressed than ever. In this episode, he must solve the death of Professor Wordsworth before his self-proclaimed rival, Polly. The Princess And The Grump Dregg is back with a plan to destroy the Post Office once and for all. By the way, the Princess has been kidnapped too. The InVidia Games This first multi part sequence in the series. Abbreviated as IVG, TIVG or TIG. Day 1 It is time for the biggest tournament in the continent. Dregg and company go to watch the games - except they end up participating in them. Can they survive against the strongest of every country in the continent? Probably… Day 2 Dregg and company survive the first match (mainly because their opponents sucked). Now they are up against their old enemy, the Balboa Kingdom. Day 3 Dregg and company meet their greatest challenge yet in this final part - the Scion Empire. The Secrets of Lucifer's Wings Dregg has been kidnapped! Felicia is dying! The Post Office has not been destroyed yet! Oh, and someone stole the Secrets of Lucifer’s Wings… Dregg Me To Hell Dregg is finally declared insane and is put in a mental asylum. Except his "therapy" needs to wait when people start disappearing and he has to team up with a guy who has Obsessive Chicken Disorder and a woman with insomnia to solve the case. Things are getting serious as a serial killer is on the loose, and Dregg is determined to have a decent birthday for once - before realizing that he lies in the middle of this monumental mess. Multi part series (abbreviated as DW) Part 1 Dregg is finally in Hell. Not happy with his living arrangements, he decides to take his case to the Devil in the hopes of coming back to life and defeating Draziel. Part 2 Dregg is back from Hell into… another Hell. His co-workers have become mindless zombies, and Dregg must save them with the help of a very unhelpful dog with a law degree. Part 3 Dregg is now captive in the realm of souls and is forced to face his biggest hopes, dreams and regrets. Also, the story of his meeting with Arc is finally revealed. Song & Silence Dregg went into flashback about his childhood times, encountering several of his friends and people that once hold enmity to him. The story also focus on his further relationship with Arc and events leading to the Deathwish. Part 1 Dregg adventures as a kid and encounters his childhood friends and enemies. The story also begins on how Dregg meets with Arc and the background relating to his persona as a 'Conqueror of Death'. Part 2 Dregg explores further into his background by discovering about his mother whereabouts. After his father's confession to him, Dregg sneaked into Grimoire room and found out about a note in regards to Grimoire's 'list of dates'. Starting his adventure across the Kingdom . Medieval Angel/Shorts ''See article Medieval Angel See Also * Medieval Angel * Medieval Chronicles * Special Episodes Category:Medieval Cop Category:Episodes